I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!
by SHNfanyay
Summary: rateing may go up. this is a buffyinuyasha crossover. inukag buffyspike inu and kag visit buffy. stuff happens. yay. rr if u want. I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER! u have been warned discontinued
1. Default Chapter

I'm NOT a Vampire!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, not Inuyasha, not Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NOTHING!!! "Talking" 'thinking' (my notes) " 'quote within a quote' " Ch1- What's an America?  
  
Kagome was trying to go home, but (yet again) Inuyasha didn't want her to leave. "For the last time, NO!"  
"No?! What makes you think that YOU choose when I go home!?!"  
"Well," Inuyasha stated, (as if it was common knowledge) "I don't have time to wait. We need to get the jewel shards, and kill Naraku. SO YOU CAN'T GO BACK TO YOUR TOKYO!"  
Kagome smiled 'HA! I knew I'd find a loop-hole in his plan!' "But, Inuyasha, I'm not going to Tokyo. I just so happen to be going to America."  
Inuyasha had never heard of this place before, and he didn't want HIS Kagome to go somewhere that was potentially dangerous (although he would never admit it). "Well, that's all the more reason for you to stay! You don't know if this place is dangerous or not, so either you stay here, or I go with you!" 'HA! I found a loophole! Now she has to stay.'  
But when Kagome smiled, he got worried, "Ok, Inuyasha, if you want to come, then you can come with me." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard, Kagome had just invited him to go on a vacation with her. He didn't know what a vacations was, but he knew that it was very important to her. Kagome turned and jumped down the well with Inuyasha. Little did they know that there was a little stow-away, hiding in Kagome's backpack.  
  
~Sunnydail, CA~  
Buffy was busy getting the guest room set up, when an unsuspecting visitor came in, "I know you love me, but I'm not moving in just yet, Love" said Spike, using his little pet-name for her. (I'm a Spike/Buffy fan, and there is no Dawn. I HATE THAT MELLOW-DRAMATIC BITCH!!!)  
Buffy sighed, "This isn't for you, Spike, it's for Kagome and Inuyasha."  
"Who?"  
"They are related to my mom's friend, and are going to visit."  
"So, how old are they? And what's with the names?"  
"Kagome is about 16, and I've never met Inuyasha. As to their names, they're from Japan."  
"So, I take it we'll have to show them a good time, eh?"  
"What we Spike? There is no we!"  
"You might not be willing to admit it, Love, but I know you can't really deny how you feel. The excitement, the risk, knowing that it just isn't right. A slayer and a vamp I know it excite you."  
Just then, Xander walked in (he heard the last 5 words Spike said, that's it), "What's exciting?"  
Buffy looked up, "Oh, just the thought of meeting people from another country," she glared at Spike, "Right Spike?"  
"Uh, yeah." Then they all left, to get the two from the airport.  
  
~w/ Kagome~  
Other than convincing Inuyasha the airplane wasn't a demon the ride was uneventful. When they got off, they started looking for this 'Buffy' person. It take them long to find the slightly tall blond girl, standing with a taller blond man (James Marsters is HOT!!!!!), and a man with dark brown hair. Kagome walked up to them and smiled, "Hello, you must be Buffy, I'm Kagome."  
Buffy smiled back, "Yeah Buffy, that's me. So, dose your friend want to take off that bandana? (It's covering his ears) It's pretty hot here."  
Inuyasha merely looked board as he took in the people standing before them. 'The dark brown haired guy is a human. And so is the girl, but there's something different about her. The tall guy is a henyou. None of them seem too dangerous.' "Feh."  
Xander decided that silence was not good at the moment, "Wow, you're a talkative one, aren't 'ya?"  
Kagome nudged Inuyasha in the ribs, and he introduced himself. "The name's Inuyasha."  
They all walked back to Buffy's house. When they got there, Buffy showed Kagome, and Inuyasha, to their room. "I'm sorry, but we were expecting one person, so you'll have to be sharing a room."  
Inuyasha didn't seem to mind and he almost showed it, "good." Kagome looked at Inuyasha surprised, and he blushed.  
"Buffy, Giles called, he wants to talk to you at the magic box. Maybe you could take Kagome and her friend."  
"Yeah, sure mom." Was Buffy's replied. 'Really great, and maybe I should tell them about demons, and monsters, exist while I'm at it.' 


	2. C2 Unessisary Battle

Disclaimer- I still don't own anything. But I think that the government is trying to frame me. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ((0.0))  
  
Ch 2- Unnecessary Battle  
  
~Kagome's pov~  
We entered the small shop that Spike guy tossed off the blanket he always wore outside, and everyone looked at us. I felt very wired, like I do when the people from feudal Japan look at me like that. Then a girl that looked about my age walked up to us, I noticed that Inuyasha tensed.  
  
~Inuyasha's pov~  
Every one stared at us, I could that Kagome was uncomfortable by it, but I'm used to it. The other henyou (vampires are borne human, and then become immortals. AND IF THAT MAKES NARAKU A HALF-BREED, THEN THE WHOLE VAMPIRE RACE IS HENYOU!) took off his cloak thing and a redhead walked up. I could sense a power coming off her, and tensed out of instinct.  
  
~Normal pov~  
"Hello, you must be Kagome, I'm Willow. Who's your friend?" Willow held out her hand, and Kagome shook it.  
"This is Inuyasha. Hello. Uhm. why are you and your friends staring like that?" Everyone instantly went back to what they were doing, trying to look inconspicuous, and failing miserably.  
Then Anya (sp?) decided to open her mouth, "It's because you're wired looking." Inuyasha and Kagome both tensed, "Not many people walk around in those cloths, the Japanese tend to have bad fashion sense." They both relaxed a little. "By the way, I'm Anya, and this is Giles. We own the place." Kagome and Inuyasha just nodded.  
Giles asked to see Buffy, and Spike, in the back room and they left. Xander didn't like the uncomfortable silence, "So, Kagome, mind telling a bit about yourself. I heard you lived on a shrine, see any evil spirits?" he said jokingly.  
(with Buffy, Spike, and Giles) "Buffy, what are you doing bringing your friends here! What if they find out about you being a slayer?" said the old British guy (not Spike, the other one).  
Spike decided to make known his little observation, "They'd take it better than you think. The girl's a miko, and the other one's a demon. They both looked at Spike, shocked, "If they were going to attack, they would have by now. I say that we tell them the truth. Dog demons can tell when they're being lied to, and I doubt he'd be happy about it."  
"Aright, then lets tell them." Buffy agreed.  
Giles was less than happy by that response, "Buffy, since when do you listen to Spike? Besides, if what he says is true, then the dog demon had heard our whole conversation."  
"I HAVE A NAME, AND IT'S INUYASHA NOT DOG DEMON!" is all they heard from the other room, and with that proof, they walked back out.  
  
(back with Kagome) "Inuyasha, what was that about?" Kagome questioned his sudden outburst, As Xander and Anya looked on in shock.  
"They were calling me dog demon, and I don't appreciate it! At least now I don't have to wear this stupid cloth on my head!" Inuyasha took off his bandana. Almost as if on cue, Buffy, Spike, and Giles walked out of the back room. Every one except Kagome was stareing at him, "What are you looking at? I know you've seen a demon before! It's impossible not to in a town like this!"  
Buffy assumed that he was speaking of the Hell mouth, and took the defensive, "What's that suppose to mean!"  
"I've smelt so many demons here, it almost reminds me of home!"  
Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was getting excited, "Inuyasha, calm down. You know what happens when you get upset, and Tetsiaga is in our room." Inuyasha nodded, and took a few deep breaths, "You alright now?"  
"Yeah, thanks Kagome. As I was saying, this place is filled henyous, I almost feel like I fit in. Besides, your this 'slayer' thing, so I'm guessing that you've seen a demon or two."  
Giles was interested at the mention of the legendary blade, "Do mean THE Tetsiega? The legendary blade made from the fang of Inutashio (sp?)? How did you get a hold of such a thing?!"  
"Feh, it was given to me."  
"Given to you? By who, the only ones that can wield the sword, much less touch it, are the ones within Inutashio's bloodline."  
"WELL OF CORES I'M IN HIS BLOODLINE! HE WAS MY FAUTHER!"  
"Impossible, that was over 500 years ago, there's no way you could be Sesshoumaru!"  
Now Inuyasha was pissed, "WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME!" His eyes were starting to go red at, not only, the mention of his despised half- brother, but at the assumption that he WAS Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome was getting very worried for her friend and started to think of ways to calm him down, and did one of the first thing that she could think of, "Inuyasha, please calm down!" She grabbed onto him and was now crying, "If you let your blood take over again, everyone here will die. Buffy, Spike, Xander, Anya, Giles, and me."  
Inuyasha couldn't give a shit about the others, but the mere thought of hurting Kagome because of some guy's ignorance was scaring him. He inhaled Kagome's sweet scent, and noticed that there was salt mixed in. 'Summer rain, and sakura blossoms. But she's crying. If I let what happened last time happen again, I'll never be able to forgive myself.' He calmed down, and sent Giles (who he was NOT found of at the moment) his best death glare, "Sesshoumaru is my half-brother. He dose not, and never will, have Tetsiega." Then he turned to Kagome, "It's ok, I'm fine. and thanks again, Kagome."  
Buffy (as well as everyone else) was extremely confused, "What was that about? Did his eyes just turn red? What's so bad about Sess-"  
Before she could finish, Kagome cut her off, "He's Inuyasha's older half-brother, and I don't think it would be wise to mention him too much in front of Inuyasha, or his demon blood will take over. I've seen it happen once before and, trust me, it wasn't good." Everyone was sure to make a mental note of that.  
"Well, I'm going off to slay, would you two like to come and help out."  
"Sure, I'll go." Kagome happily responded.  
Inuyasha, however, wasn't as pleased with the suggestion, "Oh no, Kagome, I'm not going to let you get hurt because of a stupid mistake. I'm going with you, I've wanted to fight since we got here. It wouldn't hurt to show these humans how it's done, anyways." 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. I DON'T OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!!!!! WHY WON'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!!  
  
Ch3- I suck at Fight Scenes  
  
They were all walking through the graveyard, with the exception of Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Willow's girlfriend (I think her name was Tara or something). Inuyasha was jumpy and just waiting for something to move, so he had an excuse to kill it.  
Buffy decided that now was as good a time as any to make conversation, "You guys don't have to help, I've been able to do alright on my own before. Besides, this is dangerous." Kagome gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it. Inuyasha and I are used to fighting demons." "Feh, I'm used to fighting. YOU'RE used to hiding in the background like a cowered. Kikyo wouldn't be anything like that." Before Kagome could say any thing, a guy popped out of nowhere, and out of instinct, Kagome notched an arrow and fired. It went strait throw the guy's heart, and embedded itself into the guy behind him. As they both turned to dust and fell to the ground, Kagome was panicking, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know they were human, I didn't mean to I-" Inuyasha cut her off, "It's alright, Kagome, he wasn't human. Just calm down." Buffy and Spike watched in awe, "Wow I don't think that I could do that, and I'm the slayer" was all Buffy could get out. Soon they were surrounded by a shit-load of vampires, and leading them was Angeles. As the vampires ran to Spike, he started kicking, punching and staking. Inuyasha was using his Iron Reaver (sp?) Soul Stealer attack, which was doing a lot of damage, and Kagome was firing an assault of spirit-arrows and was doing almost as much damage as Inuyasha. Soon all that was left was Buffy and Angeles facing off. They were circling each other and saying various things (that are completely irrelevant to anything, and if I were to type it everyone would become stupider. from reading it.) that had to do with their former relationship, and how things changed. Unfortunately for them, Kagome was stuck in a 'kill evil stuff' mood and shot an arrow that pinned Angeles to a tree. Inuyasha recognized that position all too well, "What is it with you and doing that to people? Do you die if you don't pin someone to a tree every lifetime or something?" "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's just that it was instinct. And Buffy had conflicting emotions as to weather or not she should kill him. so I did the first thing I could think of that wouldn't kill him, but keep him from hurting people." "It would be better to just kill him." "You think so?" "Trust me I know what I'm talking about." At that point Buffy punched Kagome and pissed, "YOU KILLED HIM! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!?! I DATED HIM ONCE!!!!" Kagome was almost crying from sorrow, "I didn't mean to, and he's not dead. I'm so sorry, I really am!" Inuyasha was growling at Buffy for hitting HIS Kagome (but he would never admit it) But Spike decided to step in, "Don't worry about it, she dose this kind of thing all the time. If you want to make it better, just let him down. See" Spike reached for the arrow, but it burned him the moment he touched it. "Ow shit! I guess you have to do it." Kagome nodded and took out the arrow. Angel fell to the ground (THAT WAS NOT A MISTYPEING IT IS ANGEL NOW!) He looked at Buffy, who looked back. 


	4. ch 4

Disclaimer- Listen, I like you, you (hopefully) like me. I hoped that by now, we would be over this, but I guess not. I don't own Inuyasha, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Ch4  
Buffy and Angel stared at each other for what seemed like forever. (I'm not good at this sort of thing) Spike was watching this seen with little interest, he was scared that Buffy would go for Angel and not him, but hid it well. Inuyasha and Kagome were bored from this, and went back to Buffy's house.  
"Oi, wench, I smell something here." Inuyasha was looking around the room.  
Out of Kagome's bag came a fuzz-ball that instantly lodged itself into Kagome's warm, motherly, embrace, "Kagome, I was so scared that you would never come back, and I thought that you got hurt, and I would be stuck here forever, and I would be all alone with Inuyasha!" Shippou sobbed into his surrogate mother.  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?! WHATS SO BAD ABOUT BEING STUCK WITH ME, HUH?"  
"Inuyasha, sit boy! Don't be mean to Shippou, he's probably worried to death." She cradled him, and the two went to sleep on the bed. Inuyasha got bored, and went to find more things to kill.  
  
~With Buffy~  
"Angel. You're back to being you." Saying that Buffy was shocked would be one of the worst understatements in the world.  
"Buffy." Was all he could say, before he remembered the person that had 'saved' him, that is, "Who was that? The one that shot the arrow?"  
"You would think of her, instead of me?"  
"I just want to know her name, that's all. She means nothing to me, I swear it."  
"SO NOW YOU LOVE A PERSON THAT MEANS NOTHING TO YOU, MORE THAN ME?!"  
"Buffy, I never said that, I just want to thank her. That's it. Nothing more." Buffy wasn't listening, she was sobbing into Spike's chest. Spike just shrugged, "You still make a big deal about everything, Buffy. Good luck Spike, but if you even think of hurting her, I'll be there to personally kill you."  
"Oh come on, Angel, you'd kill me with or without a reason." Then he and Buffy left to get some 'sleep' at Spike's place (tomb, thing).  
  
(I know that this was short, and most likely NOT sweet. But I'm kinda tired, and my brother's friend is passed out behind me. I don't wanna wake him up w/ my typing. By ^.^) 


End file.
